


When Peppers Right and Clints a Mother Hen

by InfiniteBooks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is mentioned - Freeform, Clint is a mother hen, Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteBooks/pseuds/InfiniteBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could call the Avengers a team, most called them an accident waiting to happen, they called each other teammates, but Pepper insisted on calling them a family.</p>
<p>Pepper Potts wasn't stupid or naive. She was a detail oriented CEO and a professional mother hen.</p>
<p>Or the one where Pepper realizes the Avengers are not as Dysfunctional as she thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Peppers Right and Clints a Mother Hen

You could call the Avengers a team, most called them an accident waiting to happen, they called each other teammates, but Pepper insisted on calling them a family.

Pepper Potts wasn't stupid or naive. She was a detail oriented CEO and a professional mother hen. 

After most battles the superhero team would be battered and bruised. Tony would call her up and ask for help cleaning up the mess. (More often then not a bad guy would crash through a window and be smashed by the Hulk into the floor).

Once she got to the Avengers personal floor she would see them lying on the couch barely moving. She would then play doctor since none of them would go to the hospital and sometimes it took Bruce a day to wake up after a battle. She thought of herself as the Avengers personal doctor.

After a battle against one of Thor's old buddies from Asgard, Pepper didn't get the call from Tony signaling to her that she should head over. She had been out of the country on a business trip for the past month and she wouldn't have been surprised if Tony had forgotten that she would be back already. So she got up and made her way over to Avengers Tower.

When she walked into the lounge area she expected them to be in their usual spots but to her surprise they were all crowding around the end of the blue couch where Steve usually sat.

"He's fine Clint," Tony exasperated after plopping down next to Cap with a sigh. "He said it himself, he'll heal in a couple of hours."

"It could be infected or worse. Who knows what kind of magic that weirdo used." Thor nodded his head in Clint's direction showing that he supported his argument while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I believe our S.H.E.I.L.D brother is correct, we do not know what kind of magic was used."

Pepper who was watching this all from afar with a sense of wonder decided to step in before something bad could happend. "What is going on here?"

"Hey Pepper," Natasha called from behind the couch.

"Will you please tell cap that he needs to go to S.H.I.E.L.D medical to get checked out!"

Steve who hadn't spoken till now suddenly got up and proclaimed, "I don't need to go to medical, Clint. Stop being such a mother hen!"

Pepper stared at them and began to realize that the Avengers had become a family in the time she had been away. Clint was taking care of Steve. They weren't just sitting around in silence, but talking, even a bit kindly to each other. No more screaming matches or death glares, but smiles and eye rolls. She remembered when she had first seen all the Avengers in one room together. She was pretty sure all of them or at least most of them had not wanted to be in that room together.

She slowly slunk out of the room, laughing quietly to herself as she heard Clint argue more and Tony groan loudly and the sound of someone getting punched and a loud ow.

Later when Tony had asked why she had left, she had said that they had all grown up and didn't need her anymore. He had laughed and then she sad said, "No, really, you guys are acting more like a family each day." Which had gotten a scoff.

"We aren't a family, at most we are acquaintances."

"Acquaintances who live together."

"Shut up."


End file.
